rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cube Escape: The Lake
Cube Escape: The Lake is the first game in the Cube Escape series, released alongside Cube Escape: Seasons in April of 2015. The game takes place in 1969, and the player controls the Woman as she explores the Cabin found in the middle of Rusty Lake. Characters * The Corrupted Soul * The Woman Locations * The Cabin Walkthrough Table/Cabinet * Pick up the and the by the table. * Focus on the table. * Open the drawer to get the . * Defocus and go to the ceiling. * Pick up the , then go down. * Turn until you are facing the cupboard and cabinet. Cupboard/Cabinet * Pick up the by the cupboard. * Open the left-hand cupboard and get the . * Go right once. Doorway * Set up the fishing rod and the wire. * Focus on the base of the wire. * Tie the hook to the end of the wire. * Hook the insect. * Defocus. * Click the reel until you are focusing on the catch. * Get the . * Defocus and go right. Table/Cabinet * Focus on the table. * Put the shrimp on the cutting board. * Use the knife to cut the shrimp. * Pick up the first and the . * Defocus. * Use the first key to open the upper green cabinet. * Get the and the . * Go left. Doorway * Focus on the wire. * Hook the worm. * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch. * Get the . * Defocus and go right. Table/Cabinet * Focus on the table. * Put the fish on the cutting board. * Use the knife to cut the fish. * Click on the fish until the tree is fully grown. * Defocus and go right. Window * Pick up the above the window. * Focus on the paper and memorize the order. ** From the top, clockwise: gem, shell, eye, coin, apple * Defocus and go right twice. Doorway * Focus on the wire. * Hook the shrimp head. * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch: a hand. * Click the hand to defocus. * Focus on the body. * Use the knife to cut open the body. * Get the . * Click on the body again; the body is gone. * Go right. Table/Cabinet * Use the crowbar to open the wall above the cabinet. (That little line above the right edge of the cabinet.) * Pick up the second . * Go right twice. Cupboard/Cabinet * Use the second key to open the glass cabinet. * Pick up the . * Use the crowbar to open the wall to the right of the cupboard. * Pick up the . * Go right. Doorway * Focus on the wire. * Hook the magnet. * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch. * Get the third . * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch. * Get the first . * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch. * Get the second . * Defocus and go right. Table/Cabinet * Use the third key to open the lower green cabinet. * Get the . * Focus on the first chest. * The numbers are flipped and overlapping with the original numbers, which reads "6 x 237". ** The answer is 1422; insert that code into the chest. * Open the chest and get the blue . * Defocus and go left. Doorway * Focus on the wire. * Untie the magnet. * Hook the mold. * Defocus. * Cast the bait and pull out the catch. * Get the . * Defocus and go right. Table/Cabinet * Focus on the tree. * Put all the objects according to the paper, to make the pentagram. ** From the top, clockwise: gem, shell, eye, coin, apple * Defocus and go left. Doorway * Keep clicking at the shadow. * It will go towards you and the game is over. Alternate Ending Table/Cabinet * Focus on the second chest. * Insert the code from Seasons: 1487. * Get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the tree. * Replace the blue gem with the green one. * Defocus and go left. Doorway * Keep clicking at the shadow until it is out of the water. The pentagon prevents it from coming close. * Click the pentagon until the shadow disappears. * Click the black cube. Bugs *The inventory in the game has a maximum of 12 spaces. If the player collects more items than that, the 13th item and so on will be placed in the black part in the inventory, and the player can't get those items out anymore. *After you cut the shrimp and get the key, you can pick up and put down the shrimp head to get more keys. Due to the inventory bug above, this is not recommended. Soundtrack * The music used for the menu screen is called "Blue Sizzle". * The music used for this game is called "Water Lily". Trivia *This is the first game ever in the Cube Escape series to be released. *Unlike the next games, players can't move their items in the inventory. *It has been confirmed by the Developers, on the timeline they created themselves, that the player plays as the Woman in this game. This is the only game where the player character and the date are not given in the game itself. *If the body is the last to be pulled out, it will remain outside if not clicked after collecting the apple. Correctly placing the items on the tree will cause the body to be replaced by a fully corrupted Soul, but will reappear as a body if any of the said items are taken off. Gallery The lake title screen.png|Title Card for The Lake. The lake intro.png|Introduction for The Lake. The lake end screen.png|Ending Card for the regular ending. The lake alt end screen.png|Ending card for the alternate ending. Category:Games Category:Music The Lake